Percy & Patricia Go To High School
by TheUltimateBookGirl
Summary: Just your average Percy Jackson goes to High School plot but with an extra character of my own. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy & Patricia Jackson have faced monsters, gods even titans. But their biggest enemy awaits-High School. Can Percy, Patricia, Nico & Annabeth survive it?**

**OC: Patricia Jackson-Patricia is Percy's younger sister. When she was born, and Sally had to move in with Smelly Gabe, Gabe would only accept one child and so Patricia, being the younger one, was sent of to a foster home. Suffice to say, she hated it. At the age of 2 she ran away from home and on the run she met Luke, Thalia & Annabeth. Patricia was later re-united with her brother Percy when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. **

**Note:**

**-Nico & Patricia have been dating since the same day Percy & Annabeth started dating.  
><strong>**-When Percy arrives at Camp Half-Blood he was 14 and so was Annabeth whereas Patricia was 12.  
><strong>**-Nico is the same age as Patricia.  
><strong>**-Patricia was the child of the prophecy not Percy.  
><strong>**-They are all in the 10th grade due to their dyslexia and ADHD.  
>-The plot is placed a couple of weeks after The Last Olympian<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Camp Half-Blood

Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, was currently in the sword arena at Camp Half-Blood, cutting a dummy in half. Why, you may ask? Well, let's just say, he was bored out of his brains. His girlfriend and best friend were both currently in school and the only people he knew that were still in Camp were people like Clarisse and he would rather burn himself alive then even _try _to talk to her.

Soon after, Chiron the Centaur walked into the arena.

'Looking good Nico' He said.

Nico allowed a smile. 'Thanks.'

'Anyways, I came to talk to you about Patricia.' He said.

Nico immediately dropped his sword and ran over to Chiron.

'What about her? Is she hurt? Where is she now? How do I get to her?'

"Whoa, slow down lover boy.' Chiron joked gripping Nico by the shoulders. 'Patricia's fine, Percy's just informed me that she is missing you a lot.'

'Oh.' Nico replied. 'Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck here.'

Chiron's eyes twinkled. 'Well, that's why I'm here. See, I had a short talk with your father Hades and he said it may be time for you to attend school. So, starting tomorrow you will be going to Goode High and-Hey where did he go?'

But Nico was already on top speed to his cabin to pack. He didn't stick around for much time as soon as Chiron said the word Goode. He was going to school with his friends and most of all he would be able to see Patricia again.

The Next Morning

Nico could hardly wait. He was currently on a bus into the city and was so impatient that he felt like jumping out of the bus like a hyena and running to the school. Yesterday night he had already IM'd Percy and told him the news. He immediately told his mom and they both agreed that he would be staying there with them. He also requested that he not tell Patricia just yet because he wanted to surprise her.

He arrived in front of Goode High School at 7:45. School started at 8 so he still had some time. He went to the office to receive his schedule. Just as he was exiting, he saw a figure at the end of the hall with her back toward him. He froze. He was looking at the daughter of Poseidon, and the love his life. Patricia Jackson. He was about to say something when he remembered that he wanted to surprise her. He quickly turned around and ran to the other end of the hallway.

He followed the signs and finally reached Room 10A. He checked the student list. Yup, his name was on there. He looked down the list and saw that Patricia, Percy and Annabeth (Who was also staying with the Jackson's) were in his class too. He smiled to himself and entered the room. He took a seat at the very back and covered his head with his hoodie. Just then, three more figures entered the room. Percy and Patricia Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He grinned to himself as Patricia took the seat right in front of him and Percy & Annabeth took seats next to her.

Of course, Percy & Annabeth had already recognized it was him but he motioned for them to be silent. Just when the bell rang, Nico tapped Patricia's shoulder.

'Excuse me.' He said. 'But, is this classroom 10A?'

'Yeah, this is 10A.' Patricia replied turning around. 'Are you- NICO!'

She tackled him off the desk and onto the floor. Percy & Annabeth started laughing.

'WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE COMING?!' Patricia screamed. She started punching him in the stomach.

Nico just smirked, reached his hands up to her sides and started tickling her. Oh, the joys of having a ticklish girlfriend.

Patricia squealed and slid of him. Nico laughed & helped her up as he explained everything to her.

'You both knew?' She asked, pointing at Percy & Annabeth.

'Yeah, but we wanted to surprise you.' Percy replied.

'Oh my gods, I'm just so happy your here!' She hugged Nico.

'Alright class, please take your seats.' The teacher announced when he walked into the room. 'I hope you guy's had a good summer break and are ready to study!'

The whole class groaned.

The teacher chuckled. 'Well I see we have a new student! He said indicating at Nico. 'Mr. Di Angelo, my name is Mr. Thompson and if you need anything, feel free to just ask.'

'Sure, thanks.'

The bell rang again signalling the start of the first period.

'Alright, class head to your respective classrooms.' The teacher said.

Nico got up and got his backpack. He exited the classroom along with Percy, Patricia and Annabeth. He was in school with his best friends and his girlfriend. How could life get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked out of class. They all compared their schedules and found out that they had almost all of their classes together. Unfortunately, all their lockers were separate.

'Hey, can we stop by my locker before we head to history? Patricia asked. 'I need to get some of my books.'

'Sure.' They all said as they followed Patricia to her locker. They were all laughing so hard at a joke Percy made that they didn't notice the four girls checking their makeup in the lockers right next to Patricia.

'Oops!' Patricia said as she by mistake bumped into the first girl. 'Sorry I-'

'Watch it loser!' The girl she bumped into said. 'Are you blind?'

Patricia looked up to see who it was and her eyes turned down in dismay.

'Hello Jenny.' She said tiredly. 'I would ask you how your summer was but really, I don't care.'

Percy & Annabeth also realized who it was & went to stand protectively next to Patricia. The three girls behind Jenny soon went and & stood next to her and glared down at Patricia in disgust like she was something they scraped of the bottom of their shoes.

Jenny noticed Percy and straightened her posture.

'Hey Percy.' She said seductively. 'How was your summer?'

'Uh, fine, thanks.' Percy said quickly. 'Anyways, we should go and-

Jenny finally noticed Nico standing at the back of the group wondering what was going on.

Jenny gave him a dashing smile which made Nico want to puke and fixed her gaze back on Percy.'

'Percy, who's your...friend.' She said indicating at Nico.

'This is Nico he's a new admission.' Annabeth said tersely.

Jenny & the other scrunched up their noses as if just realizing Annabeth was there.

'Oh Annabeth, your looking...fresh.' Jenny said. 'But we should introduce ourselves to the new kid, Nico.

'No it's-' Nico said but before they could stop them they all introduced themselves.

One was of the name of Mariana. She had blond hair & brown eyes. She wore a pink sparkly mini skirt that was seriously too high and a purple V-Neck that was seriously too low. The girl standing next to her went by the name of Carly. She had black hair & brown eyes. She wore black jeggings and a green floral top that was way too tight. The fourth girl was Missy and she had dark brown hair and green eyes and wore jean shorts that stopped at her upper thigh and a florescent orange tank top.

'And of course, I'm Jenny.' Jenny said. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a silver, slightly transparent shirt that stopped above her belly button and a black skirt that barely covered her thighs.

'Anyways, we'll see you guys later.' She said. She gave the boys a flirtatious smile and the girls a cold glare and the four of them walked away swaying their hips.

Patricia got her books out and slammed her locker closed.

'Let's just get to history already.' She muttered.

Once they reached the class they all took seats next to each other at the back. Luckily, the teacher hadn't come yet so they could talk.

'What was that? Who are those people?' Nico asked.

'The Brats of Goode High School.' Annabeth replied sarcastically.

'They're snobs.' Percy said. 'They kept trying to flirt with me last year and it's so annoying.'

'Well, how do they know Annabeth?' Nico questioned. 'I thought Annabeth joined this year.'

'I did, but me Percy & Patricia bumped into them in the mall. You should have seen their faces when they found out I was Percy's girlfriend.'

The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

Break Time

Two lessons later, it was time for break and so the four of them met up at Patricia's locker. Suddenly a pair of arms went around Patricia's waist and swung her around. Patricia, realizing who it was, giggled. 'Tyler put me down!' She said.

Tyler laughed and put her down. 'How's my favorite girl doin' huh?' He said.

'Aww, I thought I was your favorite girl!' A girl behind him said jokingly.

Tyler laughed and winked at her. Patricia smiled and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

'Hey man!.' Percy said as he bro hugged Tyler.

'Hey Perce, how was your summer?' Tyler asked.

'As usual.' Percy said calmly, as if he didn't spend all summer fighting monsters.

Tyler finally noticed Nico & Annabeth standing awkwardly to the side.

'Oh hey, are you new?' He asked nicely.

'Yeah, we're new.' They replied and introduced themselves.

'Welcome to Goode High!' Tyler said with a grin. He pointed to the girl behind him.

'This is Macy, my girlfriend.' He said as he gave Macy an adoring kiss on the cheek. Macy blushed.

'Anywho.' Tyler turned back to Patricia. 'You have a boyfriend?' He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone laughed while Patricia blushed. 'Yea...sorta.' She said.

'Sorta?' Nico asked faking offence. 'I'm hurt.'

Patricia rolled her eyes & nudged him in the ribs. The bell rang and everyone groaned.

'Well, me & Mace have got English.' Tyler said. 'You guys?'

'Physics.' Nico & Percy said.

'I've got architecture.' Annabeth said.

Patricia groaned as she checked her schedule. 'Just my luck, I've got math. Meet you guys later.'

Everyone left for their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch Time

The six of them met up at the cafeteria and found some seats together. The slutty girls they met before were glaring in their direction-while eating low fat salads-as if they couldn't believe that the boys were not sitting with them.

They were all joking and talking and laughing and just having fun. Patricia was just finishing up on a story about when she had scared Tyler & Percy when Tyler came over to their house for a sleepover.

'I swear, I think they peed their pants!' Patricia said.

Everyone started laughing except Tyler & Percy who were trying to hide their faces while muttering something about how it was water.

Soon, the bell rang & it was time for PE. The gang put their trays back & walked over to the field.

On The Field

Lucky for them, the teacher was absent so everyone could basically do what they wanted. The six of them sauntered of to the corner and sat down. Sadly after sometime, a council member came calling Annabeth, Nico & Macy.

'Some admission problem.' She said. So in the end it was only Percy, Tyler & Patricia.

'Ugh, I'm so bored.' Patricia complained. 'Can't we do something besides just sitting and talking?'

The two boys smirked at each other and then at her.

'You know, I think we should get back at Patricia for teasing us during lunch, don't ya think so Perce?' Tyler said.

'Oh of course Tyler!' Percy replied. 'This can certainly not go unpunished!'

Patricia, realizing what they were about to do, tried to make an escape but the two boys caught her and pinned her down on the grass. They immediately started tickling her.

Patricia squealed and giggled and tried to squirm out of their grasp but failed to do so.

'You guys! Stop!' She protested.

'Bad girls need punishment P!' Tyler said laughing. The tickle torture went on for some more time but eventually the boys stopped to give Patricia a rest.

'I hate you guys!' She said. The guys just laughed.


End file.
